Within
by mystic waters123
Summary: Lugia's attempt to save his best pal ,he might have deeper feelings for her, from her obsessive suicides...The paring is ArticunoxLugia, hope that you will enjoy it and send me reviews to let me improve,and to let you enjoy more of my stories!


What draws Lugia to seafoams isle?After reading this story, you will know...

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon, but i own this story!

I know that it is beyond my duties to be here, but why did I want to go there? There had been a constant nagging sense of dread ever since I heard the drastic news- I just can't remain by the boarders and see her falter…That's why I broke out of my mental prison, and that's why I came out of whirls island .I flew on my strong sliver wings,_ will I make it? I am not sure, but I better hurry…_

Seeing as the small island becomes bigger than the tiny dot in the distance which I had seen mere seconds ago, I picked up my speed, not wanting to delay my mission. _In case something happen on the way there…_I thought to myself, caring less about the humans and pokemon alike that saw me. Normally, I will keep a low profile, but this is an emergency case. Ignoring the nuisance that comes with my powerful sight, I tried to push the image of humans pointing their fingers at me while gawking ever so stupidly._ Why in the worlds did arceus create humans? If they are dubbed to be the smartest life form, why can't they just understand that this sliver birdie is trying to rescue his friend?_

I skillfully used my wings and also my ever trusty tail to reduce my speed, so that I can land with the grace of a gardevoir when I hit ground. Instinctively I glanced around to ascertain that I am on the right isle._ The last thing I would love is to see that crazy zapdos coming at me with those dangerous bolts while screaming bloody murder at me…but seriously, these three birdies' roosts look the same to me…_

After being assured that I had came to the right place, I entered a yawning cave opening carefully and deliberately. To tell the truth, I had never seen any isle that has such soft and smooth sand, with so many exquisite greeneries to boot; I do envy Articuno for that. _This place is gorgeous; these ideal conditions can only be the stuff of dreams for me, so why is she cracking up?_

As I enter the frigid chamber, waves of numbing cold washed over me, very much like the tides that bathed me when I was swimming in the open sea. I shivered for a moment, knowing full well that I should better adapt myself to such low temperature as I need to move forward. Curiosity got the better of me and I observed my surroundings. _Wow, nice stalagmite and stalactites, better not bang against them…_

Though the place is like a maze, I managed to find my way about without much difficulty. _Maybe I aren't the greatest psychic, I am still one, and my instincts served me well too_, I thought as I swerved around a tricky corner. My tail accidentally struck a rock-hard stalagmite, causing raw pain to shoot into my nerves. Gritting my fangs is a futile attempt as I bellowed out strings of expletives into the cool, mocking mist.

After navigating through that tiresome maze, I am sure delighted when I noticed an opening to an even deeper chamber. This means that I am nearing Articuno, much to ease my wearied mind._ Boy, the maze is really long; no wonder trainers are unable to find her…they would probably freeze to death in the middle of that thing…_

If I had said that the temperature in the first section is like that of a snowstorm, then this must be the summit of the coldest mountain in the world. My fangs could barely stop chattering, and I swear that my beak will become solid ice if I did not take precious heed of it. My short phases of breath did not help to reduce the magnitude of my headache; it just got from bad to worse.

Soon, I managed to calm myself down for the later confrontation with Articuno. The area of that blue-black bruise on my tail seemed smaller, and the pain isn't that bad now. I checked myself from head to toe, to ascertain that I am not going to scare her to death when she sees me.

The first thing that greets my eyes is not the icy birdie that is hurdled in a corner, but the vast bareness in this place. I can feel that this place has been devoid of many necessary things that make up a happy home, though I am not exactly sure of their identities…

"Why are you here?" A sudden, shrill voice pierced the silence and jolted me out of my daze. I focused my eyes on the majestic bird that has feathers of shimmering ice. It does not take a psychologist to know that she dislike my intrusion into her icy palace, but I will need to state my stand properly.

"Answer me!" She yelled in a hard tone fuelled with burning anger and irritation. For once, I had to stop myself from giving a well-deserved slap across her ashen cheeks. How could she fee that she has a right to my answer when she doesn't even care about her life?

She looked so shriveled; I realized when I got closer. So drained and tired, it must be because of her attempted suicides. Her once beautiful ruby gems have been replaced by dull blood-shot eyes, a sorry sight from the previously gorgeous lady…

I must have divulged my intentions in my gaze. She peered at me, and inborn with a stubborn streak, she mumbled softly, but I am still able to hear her clearly." If you think that by coaxing me to stop killing myself would help me, you're wrong…This place, and my heart, is as cold as nevermeltice..."Before she ends her speech, I had already butted in. "But ice can be melted, arti!" I shot at her, while shivering intensely under the might of the cold.

She ruffled up her feathers to look intimidating, and stood up with the strength of a dying mouse. She is so weak that she can barely stand straight. I tried to look away from her; my eyes and mind are too tormented with the sights of a pal who is trying to starve herself to death.

However, as much as I wanted to do so, our eye contact is never broken. I wanted to call out to the last remnants of her spirit…she is dogged to destroy herself, but I am equally determined to save her life. She is worn out, I can see, but the stubborn side of her is still present, and it is attempting a murder of her pitiful soul…

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She shrieked, much to the agony of my poor ears. I mumbled to myself," but you have everything that I don't have, arti…Especially this place…"She had obviously heard me, and soon, her tired eyes narrowed. "Do you really that this place is a paradise? It confines me, Lugia, and it had hardened my heart…I am just tired of being lonely; death seemed to be the only way out…"I cut her off again, "Do you really think so?"

She became stunned, and words failed her. I took the silence to my advantage, " Arti, look…There are also others that are lonely, but they managed to get out of the web of despair, and I am sure that you can do it too." Her gaze softened, and her ruby eyes shimmered for a brief second." I really don't want to see you in this state, Arti…If there is any way to help you..."This time, she cut me off. I gazed at her with surprised eyes, no doubt excited by her small yet sweet smile on her face.

She leaned forward, her elegant, icy feathers brushing against my chest, and grinned at me. I could feel my cheeks burning. _Hey, aren't blushing suppose to be the girls' expression of love?_

Looking deeply into her eyes, I finally understood why I came to this desolated place. The tricky riddle had been unlocked, the problem, too, solved. Her gorgeous ribbon-like tail swayed a little, as if agreeing with my deductions.

"I will help to soften your heart, and warmth shall be yours for eternity…you will never be lonely again…"I promised, my carmine orbs filled with an unspeakable emotion. Sighing into my navy chest with the same unknown emotion lingering in her voice, she added on, "The same goes for you too…"


End file.
